Akira Tao
Akira Tao was the ninja of Tactics and used the Feudal Driver and Pinecone Lockseed to become Feudal Rider Ninjetti. After his Lockseed and Feudal Driver are destroyed, he gains an Energy Driver and the Pinecone Energy Lockseed from DJ Revo, though he later returns to using a Feudal Driver, a mass-produced one to be exact, in the finale. Character History to be added Personality Unlike his former ally Beau, Akira was much more hot-headed than he was two years ago. However, in battle as Ninjetti, Akira was much more confident and experienced than Beau. However, he made rash decisions in battle like using Viking as a human shield and pushing him toward the opponent to make an opening. Akira also had a bad habit of fighting whoever he saw, regardless of their fighting prowess (which ultimately caused the temporary loss of his powers). Akira also had some selfish traits; he often abuses Beau with his combat strategies. Although, Akira revealed that he wanted Beau to be more confident in battle, showing that he did care somewhat about Beau as a friend. This is revealed via flashback as he helped to defend Beau when they were in high school. Upon his dance team abandoning him after his driver was destroyed by Melon, Akira went insane, having hallucinations created by his fear and a delusional lust to regain the power he lost. He then decided the only way to regain his power was to eat one of the Lockseeds. However, DJ Revo stopped him and gave him a new form of power through the Energy Driver and a Pinecone Energy Lockseed. This caused Akira to become sane once again, and when a Feudalite appeared from a crack, he uses his new power to defeat it once and for all. Akira then rejoins his friends from Tactics and helps them in their battle against the Feudal Overlords and the Feudalites. He and Fonzo have worked together to train Beau to be a better fighter and thus, causing Beau's skills to be on par with Akira despite having the different drivers. Forms - Pinecone= Pinecone Mode *'Height': 203 cm. *'Weight': 102 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.0 t. *'Kicking power': 10.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 26 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.0 sec. Pinecone Mode is Ninjetti's default pinecone-based armored Japanese Ashigaru form. Accessed through the Pinecone Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Ninja Staff. In this form, Ninjetti's punching power is on par with that of Orange in Berry Arms, and can kick at the same power as Orange in all of his Arms. He can also jump a tiny bit less, as well as run a tad bit slower, than Orange in Orange Arms. Akira lost the ability to use Ninjetti Arms after his Feudal Driver and Pinecone Lockseed were damaged by Armored Rider Melon. Although he managed to replace the Pinecone Lockseed, the damaged Feudal Driver prevented him from using it. This Arms' finisher is the Ninja Thrust, which has two variations depending on which function Ninjetti activates from his Feudal Driver. *Squash: Ninjetti jumps and charges with his Ninja Staff, forming a giant energy pinecone on the tip to stab the opponent with. *Sparking: Ninjetti jumps and spins rapidly while diving at his opponent with the Ninja Staff. }} - Energy Rider= - Pinecone Energy= Pinecone Energy Mode Pinecone Energy Mode is the evolved form of Ninjetti's default pinecone-based armored Japanese Ashigaru form. Accessed through the Pinecone Energy Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Ninja Super Staff. }} }} Category:Neo-Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Armored Riders Category:Energy Riders